Harry Potter and the Month of One-Shots
by Blue Leah
Summary: A collection of one shots based on anything and everything from Potterverse.
1. Cho Chang and the Best Dreams

**NaNoWriMo is National Novel Writing Month. A fanfiction is not a novel and writing three separate stories in one-shots is not a novel, either. But, it's up to me and this is what I want to do. I hope this keeps my creative juices flowing all month. I am working on three stories and since I don't do Sundays or Thanksgiving that should be eight one-shots each with one getting an extra, if all goes well. Good luck to me! Check out my profile for a more detailed explanation. **

**Cho Chang and the Best Dreams She Ever Had**

In her nice comfortable four poster bed in Ravenclaw, Cho Chang slid beneath the sheets and covers welcoming the warm invitation of sleep. Every night for the past week or so she'd been having these amazing dreams. She couldn't wait to see what tonight held in store for her.

"Cho…" a dreamy voice called out.

I look around and see nothing but stark white expansion. There is nothing as far as my eye can see.

"Cho…" the voice continued.

"Yes?" I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Cho?"

"Cedric!" I turn around to see the first boy I ever loved.

"I've been waiting so long to do this." He bends down and kisses my lips passionately. Oh, how I missed that.

"What? How?" I stumble over my words.

"This," Cedric waved his arm to indicate to the room forming around us, "is your dream."

"So, it's not real?" I ran my hand over his smooth face.

"What makes you think this is not real?" He reaches for my arm and then kisses me again.

"You said…so, it is?"

"I am here and so are you. That is enough."

I remember the last time I saw Cedric alive. He was entering the maze for the final event in the Triwizard Tournament. The most qualified boy in our school over the age of 17 was Cedric Diggory. I was so proud of him. He was so brave and smart and loyal. And now, he's…

"Wait, you're dead. Does that mean I am, too?"

"In a sense. You are dying."

"Dying? Why?"

"Because I need you here with me."

"Am I dying in real life or just this dream?"

Cedric leads me to a brown couch that has materialized in the room. We sit down.

"If you die here you die in the real world."

Cedric reaches for my hands and I let him take them. Do I want to die? If I die I get to spend eternity with Cedric, my first true love. If I live I get to spend my life with Harry Potter, my current boyfriend, grow old, have a family, and have a life. But, lately, Harry has been so distant and life isn't so great. You-Know-Who is back. He's the one who killed my Cedric. We're in a terrible war that has only just begun. Maybe dying isn't such a bad option.

"I love you, Cho Chang." Cedric looked deep into my eyes. "I want to spend my eternity with you."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Well, there is no marriage in the afterlife. But, if you die, we will be together forever."

If I die. If I die.

"I have a choice?"

"In a sense, yes. If you wake up you didn't die. If you choose not to wake up you are dead."

Dead. Dead. That sounds so final.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"I don't know. I died in the real world where it did hurt. I've not experienced this kind of death."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You didn't kill me."

I missed Cedric so much, even though I am dating Harry. Spending time with him, even in a situation like this, was a blessing. I could handle dying to be with him forever.

Cho's eyes popped open revealing the darkness of her dormitory. One of her roommates was snoring up a storm. Was it real? Could she have died and spent eternity with Cedric? She decided to close her eyes, go to sleep, and see if she could relive that dream.

"Stop! Stop!" I yell. "You're…you're…" I lost the energy to continue. My wand lay far enough away I could not reach it even with the very tips of my fingers. It didn't matter since my right arm was bleeding more than I'd ever seen. I'm going to die. I'm going to die in this dream and Cedric's not here for me to spend eternity with.

"Cho!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Cedric?" I exclaim.

"Cedric? Really?"

I lift my head just enough to see the boy shouting that is none other than Harry Potter. A red light shoots out of his wand. I cannot lift my head high enough to see where it went.

"Don't you die on me!" Harry shouts running past me.

My heart swells with happiness. Harry is fighting to save me. I try to smile but the pain in my face is too much. I wish I knew what was wrong with it. My arm is bleeding out, but I don't know what is wrong with my face.

"Don't worry, you're still beautiful!" Harry calls out from a distance.

Now, that sounds sort of like a compliment, but the first part "don't worry?" What does that mean? Is there something really wrong with my face? Isn't this supposed to be one of the best dreams I ever had?

A moment later I feel someone lift me off the ground.

"Harry?"

"You're going to be okay."

"I'm not dying?" I try opening my eyes but I can't. "I can't see. I can't get my eyes open."

"Calm down. Everything's going to be okay."

I put my arms around his neck.

"Cho, I love you."

"I love you, Harry." I feel his lips on mine and my eyes pop open. "You did it! I can see! I can see you!" What a sight it is. Harry didn't look too worse for wear. He had a few scrapes on his face. His always disheveled hair was, for a lack of a better word, disheveled. His robes were torn. But, he was still cute—to me.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Miss me? Where am I going?"

"Going? Cho, you're dying."

"Dying?" Again?

"I killed the guy who cast the spell on you, but I can't save you."

"You put your life at risk for me?"

"I did. I'd do it again if I had to."

"Thank you, Harry. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

I stared into his green eyes. A most remarkable green they were. He describes them as emerald but I think they're more magical than that.

"I can be a very romantic guy," Harry said.

Hold up! Harry Potter may be many things but romantic? No way. He's very awkward around girls, even me and I'm his girlfriend. OK, especially me.

"Um, Harry, are you real or just a manifestation of my imagination?"

"Why would you say that? Would you love me any less if I was?"

"No!" Cho shot up in bed when she realized her dream was over. Taking a deep breath she laid back down and tried going back to sleep. Her roommate was still snoring and another was now talking in her sleep. She was singing the school song like it was a Weird Sisters tune.

"Grandma, do that thing where you make the keys levitate!"

I look at the little boy standing next to my bed. He's a great mixture of British and Chinese, too cute.

"Don't bother Grandma. She's sick."

I look at the guy talking. He looks a lot like the kid but his skin is tanner. He must be my son and that kid must be my grandson. Aw. Wait, I'm sick? Darn it. Am I dying in this dream, too?

"It's all right. I don't mind showing him again."

I grope for my wand sitting on the bed side table and perform the levitation charm on a set of keys also sitting on the bed side table. The boy squeals in delight.

"I wish I was a wizard," the boy said.

Muggle? He better be Muggle. I don't want a Squib grandson, not to sound prejudice or anything. I just wouldn't be able to face my friends if an offspring of mine was a Squib.

"Maybe you are," my son said. "I hear it's possible for the gene to reappear later down the family tree."

Reappear? Did I marry a Muggle and have Muggle kids? It's more common for Muggles and Witches to produce magical children rather than the other way around. Wait, wait, wait. If a witch or wizard produces a non-magical kid that kid is a Squib, no matter if one of the parents is a Muggle or not. I did have a Squib.

It doesn't matter. I love my family no matter what. Muggle or magical. They're mine. And I love them. I just wish I knew their names.

"Don't worry, Grandma," the little boy whispers, "I won't tell anyone you're a witch." He runs out of the room leaving me with my son.

"He's a cute kid," I tell him.

"Thank you. He is your favorite. It helps he's your only one."

"Only one grandson?"

"Only one grandchild, Mum."

My son grabs hold of my right hand and tears form in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say," he begins. "I'm going to miss you."

"Don't miss me. Just remember all the wonderful times we had together, Son."

"I love you, Mum. You're the best mum in the whole world. No one can replace you. You're the best gran to Tommy. Better than his other Gran, don't tell Julie."

File that away in my memory. Tommy is my grandson and Julie is my daughter-in-law. It would help now if my son would just say his name. I don't want to ask him. I don't want him to know I have forgotten.

"I see that look on your face, Mum. It's your son, Chris."

OK, so he knows about my memory. My son is Chris. My grandson is Julie and my daughter is Tommy. No, wait that's not right. Okay, my son is Chris, my other son is Julie, and my sister is Tommy? No, my sister is Tammy. No, I don't have a sister.

"Mum, it's okay if you don't remember." I know by the look on his face that isn't true. "Just stay here with me as long as you can."

"I'll try," I say bringing on a coughing fit. "I don't know how long I'll make it."

"Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable?"

"No, I'm good."

"I can fluff your pillow, get you a glass of water, anything you need."

"Just stay here. I," I cough, "I want you by my side. Little Anthony, too."

"Anthony?" His eyes widen. "Oh, you mean Tommy. Mom, is it—is it time?"

I nod.

"Do you really think Tommy should be here to see this?"

I nod.

"Well, I'm his father and I'm not sure I want him to witness this."

"You're going to deny your mother her," I cough and try to take a breath of air but it's becoming harder and harder."

"Mom?" My son whose name I had already forgotten looked at me anxiously. "OK, OK, I'll get him. Just…wait.." he left the room and returned with both my grandson and daughter-in-law.

Cho sat up with a start gasping for air. She wasn't going to let herself die in a dream. What if what Cedric told her was correct? She was happy to see herself with a loving family, but she didn't want to die without getting to actually experience all that stuff.

"Good morning, Cho, are you all right?" one of her roommates asked her.

"Just a very visual dream," she replied.

* * *

**Prompt found on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Prompts tumblr.**


	2. Teddy Lupin and the Secret

**Teddy Lupin and the Secret**

Victoire Weasley sat in an overstuffed arm chair in the Gryffindor Common Room reading a book when her best friend Teddy Lupin walked in holding something behind his back.

"What's that?" She asked him.

"What's what?"

"You're hiding something from me." She stood up and stepped toward Teddy.

"No, I'm not." He backed away from her.

"Yes, you are." She reached around his backside, but he quickly moved away.

"Stop, Victa, there's nothing behind my back." He dashed toward the stairs. "And you can't follow."

Actually Victoire could follow. Girls can go into the boys' dormitories but the boys couldn't go into the girls' dormitories. Somewhere along the way they believed that a girl in a boy's room wasn't as bad as a boy in a girl's room.

Victoire made for the stairs but stopped when she spotted Teddy's other best friend, Dana.

"Do you know what Teddy's hiding from me?" She asked.

"He's not hiding anything."

The look on Dana's face told Victoire that she knew. She knew and she wasn't telling. Dana was one of the best people Victoire knew at keeping a secret.

"Hey, Teddy," Dana said.

Teddy stepped down the stairs and made his way to the exit of the common room.

"Hey, Teddy," Victoire repeated.

"Hey, Dana," Teddy replied with a wave before leaving the room.

"Did he just ignore me?" Victoire ran after him. "Teddy!" She called out.

He did not turn around. He made no notice that he heard her.

"Teddy!" She called out again.

Nothing.

She ran to him and turned him around. He fought to get out of her grip, but she held on tighter.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you." He continued on his way.

"Yes, you are!"

"I gotta go…study. Yeah, I gotta go study."

"You have no books."

"I'm meeting someone in the library and he has them."

"Fine!" Victoire knew he was lying, but she also knew she wasn't getting anything out of him.

"Eleanor!" Victoire called out later that day to her female best friend who was also the same age as her. Teddy's two years older. Victoire was currently in her dormitory wondering what Teddy and well, even, Dana were up to. Eleanor had entered the room but upon Victoire's greeting she turned to leave.

"Are you ignoring me now, too?" She threw her wand against the wall hoping it would shatter, but it didn't even crack.

"No, I just realized I forgot something. I'll be right back."

Victoire jumped up and stopped Eleanor before she could leave the room.

"I know you know what's going on."

"I don't know anything."

"Ellie, you're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Fine, whatever, I don't care." Victoire huffed back to her bed and drew the curtains closed. Eleanor went after her and entered the curtains.

"You're mad about something, aren't you?"

"Takes a genius to figure that one, does it?"

"You're not mad at me, so don't take it out on me. What are you upset about?"

Victoire looked away. "Everyone's ignoring me and I thought you were, too."

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm talking to you now."

"Yeah, I guess so, but only because my bad mood forced you to."

"I don't know why everyone's ignoring you. Why don't we go to the common room and see if anyone wants to join us in a game of Exploding Snap." Exploding Snap was Victoire's favorite game.

"OK." She smiled not quite as brightly as she usually did but still good enough.

As they left the dormitory, Victoire wondered why everything was so quiet. It wasn't late so this kind of quiet in Gryffindor was very suspicious. Not to mention, it was quite dark.

"Er, Eleanor, I can't see anything."

"Oh, right, sorry." Eleanor lifted her wand. "Lumos!"

With that Victoire saw, well, what did she see? All of her friends and her friends' friends gathered at the base of the stairs in the common room decorations hung everywhere. When Eleanor turned on her wand's light someone else turned on all the lights in the common room.

"Surprise!" Half the people shouted.

"Happy Birthday!" the other half shouted.

Victoire spotted the main banner in scarlet written in gold that read "Happy Birthday, Victoire!"

"But, but, but, my birthday's not til next week!"

"That's the surprise," Teddy said with a great big smile.

"I love you, guys!" Victoire ran to Teddy and gave him a hug which he gladly accepted.


	3. Hermione Granger and Talk W Dumbledore

**Hermione Granger and the Talk With Dumbledore**

Hermione entered the Headmaster's office after a trying discussion with her daughter, Rose's, Head of House. All the headmaster portraits were sleeping, all but one.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Weasley," the portrait spoke.

"Hello, Professor."

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Mrs. Weasley."

"I'll call you by your first name once you start calling me by mine."

"Touche, Mrs. Weasley. What brings you here to my office this time of day?"

"Your office?"

"Oh, I forget. I'm just a portrait. Well, what brings you here?"

"I just had a talk with Professor Grinculdy about Rose and apparently what Rose has been doing with her time here."

"Professor Grinculdy, Head of Ravenclaw. You know you would have done exceptionally well in Ravenclaw."

"Yes, I know," Hermione smiled. "Did you know about Rose's activities?"

"I am but a mere portrait, but yes, I have overheard Professor Flitwick talk about them in here."

"So you know what she's been doing?"

"I've heard."

"And caught by no less than five professors."

"Your daughter is quite the…persuasive one. I'd say she takes after you."

"After me? I would never!"

"But, Mrs. Weasley, you sure did."

"What did I do, Professor?"

"House-elves," he reminded her.

"But I—I was looking out for their greater good. I was advocating for their freedom. I—I—"

"And what is Rose doing?"

"She's—well, she's not advocating for anyone's freedom."

"No, but she's doing something she believes in. She believes she's looking out for the greater good."

"The greater good. You know as well as I do that stament means jack shi—"

"Mrs. Weasley!"

"Sorry. But what she believes in I do not believe in."

"And that's okay. She's your daughter, but she's not you. She's going to have her own mind. But, she believes strongly and passionately just like her mother."

" But, she believes beings are born with genetics that make them want to do things such as house-elves servings wizards. That goes against everything I believe in."

"Does it?"

"Well, it doesn't matter whether I believe in it or not." Hermione leaned against the headmaster's desk and stared at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. "What matters is what she's doing about it and her punishment, which is what Professor Grinculdy had me in to talk about."

"She's been protesting, am I correct?"

"Yes, in every class, in the Great Hall, the Library, everywhere. You know she's protesting against my work."

"So, this is about mother and daughter butting heads, is it?"

"It's about her going against my work." Hermione looked down at the desk and then back up at her former headmaster. "Is it wrong of me to think I am putting my work ahead of my daughter?"

"Think yourself. What do you think you are doing?"

"I believe I love my daughter and I believe I love my work. I believe Rose loves me and I believe she believes differently on certain issues than I do."

"Have you ever talked to her about this?"

"About us having different beliefs? I have not." Hermione sighed. "It was never an issue before. I try to bring my children up right knowing what is good and right, but I do let them make their own decisions. I don't want to force anything on them. I mean, I do want them to know the difference between right and wrong, but when it comes to all the right stuff they…"

"Mrs. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore smiled, "I do get what you're trying to say."

Hermione sighed. Parents and children don't always have to agree on everything, do they?

"I just didn't know my daughter thought this way. I always felt she could come to me with anything, but I had no idea. Maybe it's because I put my heart and soul into things such as house-elf rights that she was afraid to tell me she felt differently. I don't want Rose to be afraid of me."

"Then, it's best you talk to her."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "I'll see if I can get Professor Grinculdy's permission to take her to Hogsmeade tonight or tomorrow so we can have some bonding time."


	4. Ginny Weasley and the Sick Daughter

**Ginny Weasley and the Sick Daughter**

"Mummy, my throat hurts," little Lily complained to her mother while she was cooking dinner one evening. It had been a few years since they let Kreacher retire and Ginny actually embraced the role of stay-at-home mom when she wasn't running the sports section of The Daily Prophet as editor-in-chief.

"Stick out your tongue."

Lily did as she was told. Using the Lumos charm on her wand, Ginny examined her four year old daughter's throat.

"It is very red. Go lay on the sofa. I'll bring you some medicine and juice."

Usually a hyper one, Lily trudged into the sitting room, sat down on the couch, and waited.

"Take this." Ginny handed her daughter a spoonful of Pepper-up Potion. Lily shook her head. "Come on, I've got some pumpkin juice for you to wash it down with." Lily shook her head again. "Lily Luna Potter!"

Unwillingly, Lily opened her mouth and let her mother slip the spoon in. Pepper-up Potion tasted awful. She immediately reached for the cup of her favorite pumpkin juice and drank until it was empty.

"You should feel better shortly. Do you need anything?"

"No, Mummy."

"I'll be in the kitchen making dinner if you need anything."

Five minutes later Ginny went in to check on her only daughter. With her head on the arm of the sofa, she was sound asleep. Carefully, Ginny laid a blanket over Lily, kissed her warm cheek, and went back to dinner.

Ten minutes later after that she heard her two sons, six-year-old Al and seven-year-old James, run through the house, banging the back door on their way in. They stopped in the kitchen with curious looks on their faces.

"Why is smoke coming out of Lily's ears?" Al asked a little loudly.

Ginny put her finger to her lips.

"Sh, your sister's sleeping. She's sick. She has a sore throat and I gave her some Pepper-Up Potion. The smoke," she pointed to the boys ears, "means it's working."

"Ew," Al and James exclaimed.

"P.U.P. is icky," Al added.

"But, it works," Ginny said.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Roughly half an hour later Ginny placed the final bowl on the table ready to call her children to dinner when her daughter let out a scream.

"What is it, honey?" She hoped Lily wasn't sicker.

"There's steam coming out of my ears!"

Ginny ran into the sitting room to comfort Lily. She spotted Al and James watching from the top of the stairs.

"That's a good thing." She sat down next to her daughter and rubbed her back.

"It is?"

"Yes, it means the potion is working." Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocket. "Let me take a look at your throat." Again, using the Lumos Charm she checked out the back of Lily's throat. "Slightly pink. You're getting better. How does your throat feel?"

Lily swallowed.

"Better." She smiled. "When will the steam go away?"

"When it's done working. Do you think you can eat some dinner with us? We're having chicken."

"I can try, Mummy."

"Good girl." Ginny kissed Lily's forehead.


	5. Scorpius Malfoy and the Note in the Libr

**Scorpius Malfoy and the Note in the Library**

"Time to work on that research parchment for Slughorn's class," Scorpius said to himself as he examined the books in the library. "Why did I have to wait until the last minute?"

"Because that's who you are?" Rose said from the other side of the bookshelf. "I finished mine two days ago."

"Of course you did."

"Yes, but now I can help you with yours." She winked.

"Maybe I don't need your help." Scorpius winked back.

"Maybe you do."

"Yeah, all right."

Scorpius grabbed a book on potion making and joined Rose at the table she had already picked out for them to work at.

"All right, Slughorn's letting us be wide open with this essay," Rose said. "I wrote mine on Potion Making in 1159, which was a big year for many discoveries and advancements." She opened the book to a random page.

"So what shall I write about?" Scorpius flipped pages until he came across something interesting. "Dearest Hermione—"

"Hermione?" Rose ripped the letter from Scorpius's hands. "Merlin, this is a love letter from my dad to my mum!"

"EW!" Scorpius and Rose exclaimed at the same time.

"Shhh!" Madam Pince, the librarian, said.

"What does it say?" Scorpius asked excitedly.

"I can't read this. A love letter from my dad to my mum. Ew, no." Rose threw the letter on the table as if it had burned her.

"I can." He unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_How many weeks has it been since you started your seventh year at Hogwarts? I can't believe after all we've been through you want to return for another year at that place. No, wait. You're Hermione Granger, of course, I can believe it._

"My mum's a brain," Rose interrupted.

_I miss you terribly. I miss your bushy brown hair, the freckles across your nose, your bossy attitude, your need for obeying rules and then for being able to break them when the time calls, your chocolate brown eyes…everything. I miss everything about you. I miss the way you make me feel when you're around. _

_Okay, enough about me missing you. I don't want this to be a depressing letter. I want to make you smile. I miss your smile!_

"My dad is very corny," Rose commented.

"You got that right," Scorpius added.

_I shall write you every day we are apart and I hope you do the same._

"I can tell you for a fact that didn't happen. So not my dad."

_I love you. XOXOXOXOXO, your dearest Ron Weasley._

"Wow, that was the cheesiest love letter I've ever read," Scorpius said.

"May I have it?" Rose pulled the letter from Scorpius's hands. "I think my parents my want to see this."


	6. Louis Weasley and the Unwanted Attention

**Louis Weasley and the Unwanted Attention**

It wasn't Louis's fault he seemed to attract everyone's attention. He did have Veela running through his blood. Males don't become Veela, but his mother was half-Veela, so he had it in his blood to pass down to a girl should he ever have a daughter. The Veela in his blood did make his skin sort of sparkle in the right light.

But, it wasn't just the Veela. There were many other aspects to him that brought the unwanted attention. For instance, he was half French, again on his mother's side. The combination of being half French and a teeny bit Veela made the girls go wild. Well, okay, maybe not wild. That was just in his imagination. But, it did help.

The big thing, aside from being the only red-head among his siblings, was that he was a Weasley. Ever since the fall of Voldemort, a name his adult relatives had trouble saying, the Weasleys were very popular among wizarding Britain, maybe even the world. OK, no, not the world, but definitely Britain.

And there he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts getting all the attention he so did not want. Having all the girls want to be with him, that was kind of cool, but it wasn't because he was Louis. They came because Veela blood attracts the attention of the opposite sex, even if it doesn't make one a Veela. But, even more they were attracted to him because he was a Weasley.

Why were the Weasleys so popular now?

Because of Voldemort. Because of The Order of the Phoenix. Because of something that happened before he was even a glimmer in his parents' eyes.

His parents, Bill and Fleur, fought in that war against Voldemort. His grandparents, Molly and Arthur, fought in that war. His aunts and uncles; Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, Charlie, Percy, George, the late Fred whom he'd never met, Ron, and Harry fought as well. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione who are the big heroes to everyone and a major reason why the Weasley (and Potter) name is so popular.

It could also be because his aunt Ginny was a famous Quidditch player some time ago. That's what attracted the male attention.

"Do you like me?" Louis stopped kissing the blonde Gryffindor.

"What?" She pulled back from him. The two had been enjoying a nice kiss in one of the overstuffed armchairs near the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you. I don't just make out with anybody."

Louis shook his head.

"Me? Do you like me or do you just like the fact that I'm Louis Weasley, member of the famous Weasley clan?"

"Well, I do have to say that is attractive."

"Oh, so you're only dating me because I'm a Weasley, is that it?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You kind of did." Louis got up from the seat. "I don't want a girl who is only after my name. I want a girl who wants me."

"I do want you!"

"How can I trust that's true?"

"Because I love you."

"Do you love me or my surname?"

When the girl hesitated Louis had it. Without saying another word he stormed out of the common room.

"Look," a young Gryffindor whispered to her friend, "It's Louis Weasley!"

Louis rolled his eyes and purposefully did not look in their direction. He kept walking, down stairs and around corridors until he ended up in the library, his sanctuary.

"You're the only one here who understands me," Louis said as he sat down at a table hidden in the back corner of the library.

"Us Weasleys gotta stick together."

"That we do, Molly, that we do."


End file.
